Methods of Amusement
by ireallyamtellingthetruth
Summary: Thrust into this strange world filled with good looking although somewhat insane guys, what's a teenage girl to do? Shiki fell down a hole thanks to a certain bunny, and also thanks to that bunny has to complete her game. She knows why she has to get back as soon as possible, but what happens when she begins to forget? Will she get carried away in the woes of Wonderland? BorisxOC
1. Chapter 1 Reality Check

**Methods of Amusement**

**~Chapter One~**

** Reality Check **

* * *

"Okay, are you ready Kale? Ready… set… go! One… two… three…"

The sound of the small, giggling boy running off reaches my ears from across the small clearing. Grass and low branches rustle as he rushes past them. I can hear it as he enters the thickness of the forest behind the house we reside in.

"… nineteen… twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" I finish counting and call loudly, but not so loud as to alert our father as to what we are doing. I spin around with a playful grin on my face as my eyes sweep the area around me. There are very few places he could hide outside of the forest and near the house, and he doesn't seem to be in the places where he could hide.

"I'm going to find you!" I call out in a sing-song voice, imagining the delighted and alarmed squeal my brother would no doubt let loose if he heard me. I walk around the garden with a skip in my step, putting on a show in case he's somewhere where he can see me. Once I've made sure he is in none of the hiding places around the house and I can no longer prolong looking in the forest for him, I spin around and enter the thick, verdant greenery that mostly surround the house.

There aren't that many hiding places that a six-year-old could make use of in this forest, and Kale knows that he's not allowed past a certain point in case he gets lost. Besides, I know all the hiding spots he frequents. My mind conjures up an image of the small golden-haired boy crouched behind the two big boulders lining the path that branches off to the left of this one, trying to hold in his giggles so he isn't found. Another image pops up of him standing up as straight as he can, back pressed completely against the massive trunk of the oak tree not far from here, a massive grin stretching his lips, big green eyes alight with child-like joy and mischief.

A grin slips onto my face just at the thought of the little bundle of trouble. He is my world, and basically the only reason I haven't run away from this place yet.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale! I'm coming to get youuuuu!" I call out with a little laugh.

I make my way to where the boulders are, and jump behind them in a way to scare Kale. But he's not there, and I ponder where to go next before heading towards the massive oak tree. These two are the two places he frequents the most when playing this game. Once I get there, I'm only slightly surprised to see he isn't there either. I search the surrounding shrubs, but he's nowhere to be seen. Ha, the little twerp has gotten better at hiding.

I feel a slight sense of pride as I proceed to search the other places I have caught him hiding before. I don't see him at any of the places, and slowly but surely my sense of pride turns into apprehension and worry.

"Kale!" I call once more, keeping the worry out of my tone and making myself sound playful. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Suddenly an idea of where he might be pops into my head and I start towards the place with a renewed vigor. About halfway there I hear the bush next to me rustle loudly, like there's something big hiding in there. My eyes zero in on it and a smirk slips onto my face, and I creep forward.

"Kale…" I murmur, grinning. "I found you… RAAH!"

But when I land on the shrub and proceed to search it, there is nothing there. "Huh," I mutter to myself, sitting back. "I could've sworn he was here."

There is a rustling to my left, and I think I hear a little giggle. Oh, so the little twerp moved before I caught him. I'll get him this time!

Once more, I creep up to the bush and then pounce, only to be met by an empty spot. Then there is more rustling, and so the process is repeated another four or five times. Finally, I flop onto the ground and marvel at the fact that the little shit has managed to evade me thus far, and not given himself away.

Once more, there is a rustling noise, and this time my eyes narrow in determination. I will not be beaten by a six-year-old! Slowly, so slowly, I creep towards the bush on my hands and knees, all the while making sure my black and white striped tights aren't being dirtied too much. Finally, once I'm close enough, I make a dive at it.

… And knock it completely over a ledge and into a huge, deep hole, unwittingly getting tangled up and bringing myself with it.

A shriek of alarm is torn from my lips as air rushes past me and I fall down this huge hole that appeared out of nowhere. There are shelves and everything that line the walls, donned with alarm clocks and knick knacks of all kinds. A thought pops up idly that there is something bizarrely familiar about this situation, but I can't seem to put my finger on it at the moment as most of my thought process is focused on the fact that I'm _falling down some sort of infinitely deep hole._

The bush I brought down with me disappeared some time ago, and I wonder idly what exactly happened to it. Then a sudden thought occurs to me and alarm fills me as I realize that whether I like it or not, I'm going to land soon and most likely die.

I'm a little caught up on the "_most likely die_" bit.

I let out a small noise as I struggle to angle my body enough to see below me. I thank the heavens I'm not afraid of heights, because this is enough to traumatize someone who isn't, let alone someone who is.

All that greets me is blackness, but soon a light appears, growing rapidly. I close my eyes tightly and prepare myself for the pain of landing by curling into a ball and trying to reduce my size as much as possible. I've heard that sometimes that helps, something about reducing the surface area that's going to come into contact with the ground, or something like that.

All of a sudden the rushing air stops, and I am engulfed by heat. I hug myself tighter and wonder if this is what it feels like to die. But something is tickling my skin gently, like grass, and I'm pretty sure you don't feel that when you're dead. Slowly, I open one eye, and then the other, proceeding to peer around before sitting up. I'm in a small clearing filled with the silkiest, greenest grass I've ever seen and random, bright flowers all over the place. My eyes are wide as they see a flower near my left hand that is spotted purple and orange, with the stem striped light and dark green. I don't think I've ever seen a flower like that before. I peer around to see other uniquely patterned flowers, each bizarrely coloured and shaped in their own way.

I close my mouth once I realize it's been hanging open, and struggle to stand. My legs shake a little, but soon they're fine and stable as usual. What is this place? I dust off my vertically striped stockings, and adjust my short black flare shorts with buttons. Then I fix up my white singlet and black, vintage-like vest over it. My knee-high black converse boots are completely fine and barely scuffed up. Which I am overjoyed at.

I cross one leg over the other and scratch the back of my neck as I take a good look around. Thick, verdant forest surrounds me on all sides, with the clear, cerulean sky right above it. The sun sits about midway across the vastness of blue, indicating midday.

Well then, that's only slightly confusing, considering the fact that it was afternoon and nearing dusk when I was playing with Kale…

Kale!

Alarm and panic grips at me as I realise that not only do I have absolutely no flipping idea where I am, but also Kale is now by himself and doesn't know where I've gone! I pray to god and whatever deity will listen that he has the common sense to go back inside after a while.

I pull my hair as I try and think of ways to get back. Maybe I could try and climb back up the hole. I look above me, expecting to see a hole despite the fact that I looked up only a minute ago and all that greeted me was blue sky and sun. My heart sinks as I see what I saw before; no hole.

I begin to pace, having absolutely no idea what to do next. Climbing back up the hole seemed like the only legitimate idea, and now I'm stumped. My mind is blank, and in a fit of frustration I kick at a rock. The decent-sized lump of earth sails through the air in a large, high arc and into the forest.

It leaves my mind completely as it disappears from sight, only for me to hear a loud cry of pain a split-second later.

"OW~!"

I flinch, wanting to apologize on instinct to whoever I hit with that rock. But with the mood I'm in, I simply huff and cross my arms. Serves the jerk right, I didn't ask them to walk right into the line of fire. I mean, one has to be on their guard constantly in case they are suddenly assaulted by unidentified flying objects. So this wouldn't have happened if they were on their guard.

Wait! If the rock I kicked _hit_ someone, then there must be someone else here! Someone I can ask how to get back home. Without a second thought I run towards where I heard the person cry out.

"Hey!" I call, without thinking. "Hey, you!"

I burst through a thicket of shrubbery and skid to a stop, met by the sight of a man with straight, wayward white hair and glasses with what look to be… bunny… ears… on his head. He is dressed kind of strange, like he's wearing a costume or something. He has a red and black dress jacket, and a shirt with strange frills, and dress pants. He reminds me somewhat of some cosplayers I've seen on my adventures perusing the internet.

His pink-rose coloured eyes light when they see me. "Aha! Found you! I wasn't sure where you landed, so I came looking!"

What he says pretty much goes in one ear and out the other, completely ignored by me. Call it what you like, but it's _not_ selective hearing. "Hey, tell me how to get back home."

"You must drink this, right away!" he says, producing a glass vial with a heart stopper and swishy liquid in it out of his pocket. I give him a look, a real good dubious one. He seems to have selec— ahem, _defective_ hearing as well.

"I'm not drinking that. Do you know how many given rules of common sense and life that would be defying?!" I ask him, leaning back with a fishnet-gloved hand on my hip. My other hand twirls in the air in intricate hand gestures as I continue. "There's no way I'm drinking that."

This dude can try all he wants, that liquid ain't touchin' my lips.

A smile stretches this guy's lips, and it's a pleasantly deceptive smile that makes me uneasy. But I hold my ground, crossing my arms defiantly. "Okay then, I see I have no other choice!"

With that, he downs the entire contents of the vial, making my mouth drop open. That's not what I thought he would do. Well, at least now I know it's not poison, or drugged or anything like that—

My thought process stops abruptly as the guy lunges at me and grips my shoulders, taking me by surprise, and then proceeds to plant his lips on mine. My eyes go impossibly wide and my mouth opens on instinct to yell at him. He takes the opportunity to force the contents of the vial into my mouth while pinching my nose, cutting off all air supply.

A deep, deep pit of anger begins to form in my stomach as I am forced to swallow the liquid. It's bitter against my tongue and feels weird going down my throat, like it's moving by itself. The feeling is disgusting and disturbing on several levels.

Finally, there is no more liquid left to be forced down my throat and the man pulls away, letting go of my nose and allowing sweet air to rush to my lungs. I gasp in breaths, falling to my knees as I pant. I stick the stupid jerk with a glare that I hope scares him.

"You… stupid… jerk!" I croak out past my sore throat and protesting lungs. If I didn't need to breathe so badly right now I'd so be ripping him a new one.

The guy is unfazed, much to my disappointment, acting as though I didn't even speak. A grin stretches his lips, like I wasn't just violated on several different levels.

"Aww~ that's adorable! Yes, Alice will surely love me now—"

"_I'll freaking kill you!"_ I shout venomously, outraged at the words coming out of his mouth. I lunge at him, arms outstretched in an attempt to either hit him or strangle him, whichever comes first.

The guy has the nerve to laugh, actually _laugh_, until I run towards him with a murderous gleam in my eyes. His grin quickly falls and he looks terrified as he turns and runs away from my rapidly advancing form.

"You stupid perverted little _Schneizel_!" I shout after him, gaining on him a little. I barely pay attention to the big fluffy thing on his butt that looks strangely like a bunny tail, instead picking up rocks and twigs along the way and lobbing them at him as hard as I can.

"H-hey, now! Y-you're not meant to be _violent_! Gifts shouldn't be violent!" the stupid rabbit-dress-upper cries in fear. _"Stop trying to hurt me!"_

"Make me, jerk!" I respond snappily as I pursue him through the forest. Funnily enough, we soon find a path and he _legs_ it down there.

I have no idea how long I run after him for, but eventually we near some sort of clearing.

"_You stupid creepy tall freaking rabbit-guy!"_ my anger is still going strong as I gain on him a little more.

"No! Bad gift! Stop— _stop trying to kill me!_" the rabbit-guy wails so pathetically I would almost feel sorry for him if I weren't so mad.

"_Stop calling me a gift!" _I explode as we burst through the clearing and I lunge at him. "I'm not some freaking possession!"

"But that's why—OOF!"

He skids along the ground a little on his front as I force him forward with my knees from the force of my lunge. He stops face down in the grass as I straddle his back, forcing all of my weight down on him. My knees are either side of his abdomen, and on an impulse I lean forward and grab one of the strangely still standing white rabbit ears poking up through his hair. I came to the conclusion while running after him that they were either glued on real good or actual real ears, and that no matter which one it would still hurt tremendously if I yanked them.

So that's what I do. I pull it and he cries out in pain, whimpering into the ground and trying to get me off.

"Now, how about we go over the fact that _most girls don't like drinking strange liquids from a strange guy's mouth!_" I growl, pulling the ear close to me and tugging a little.

"OW OW OW OWIE!" the rabbit –as I have now come to the conclusion that his ears are real— cries in pain, like a small child. It kinda makes me feel bad but my anger has not diffused yet.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT?! IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD YOUR GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDCHILDREN FEEL IT!" I yell, pulling the appendage even more. "Now APOLOGISE!"

"I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY!" the rabbit beneath me sobs brokenly, trying desperately to salvage his ear.

"Good. Now that you've learned your lesson, _skedaddle!_" I release the rabbit, anger quelled sufficiently for now.

I cross my arms and watch as the rabbit scrambles to his feet before bolting away faster than I've ever seen anyone bolt before. Satisfied for now, I stretch my arms and turn around, promptly freezing on the spot.

I wasn't aware I had an audience. Eh heh heh… Oh god.

"Wow, Onee-chan! You really made that stinky rabbit scram!" one of the two identical battleaxe-wielding boys in front of me exclaims with a big smile on his face. I idly remember from one of my primary school Japanese classes that Onee-chan means something like big sister. My thoughts tear back to the matter at hand.

Now, it might just be me, but I don't think it's normal for young boys to be running around with _sharp, dangerous _weapons such as _battleaxes_ and look that _wickedly happy_ about it.

"Uh…" I'm speechless a moment, but then quickly recover, feeling the not-so-strange need to appease these boys interests. I can tell they're dangerous, and something tells me they wouldn't even hesitate in taking a swing or two at me with those axes. "Why thank you. It's not every day you get the opportunity to beat up some pervert who made you drink something strange."

The twins grin big and wide with a small giggle. "Onee-chan is funny!" the other twin says, the one dressed in the blue version of the uniform they both wear.

"I do try. And _my, _those are some wicked weapons you got there!" despite the nervousness leaking into my tone a little I'm not entirely lying; you've got to admire the flawless curve of the blade and the polished gleam created by fine finesse. "I don't think I've ever seen some as awesome as those!"

Both of the boys' faces light up. "Really? We have lots different weapons but these are our favourite!"

"Onee-chan, you must come and have a look so we can show you and you can play with us!"

I think our definitions of the word 'play' may differentiate just a little bit.

"Oh, I would _love _to! But I have to be somewhere else, so…" I act sad at the end.

"Aww, Onee-chan! Please play with us!" the twin in the red runs up to me to latch onto my right arm and look up at me pleadingly with big ruby eyes. I waver a little, becoming that little bit less uncomfortable. He's so adorable!

"Yeah, Onee-chan! Please?" the other twin joins the first and latches onto my free arm, joining his brother in gazing up at me with big, pleading sapphire eyes. I think I can feel my heart melting a little.

I twist my arms so they are around their necks in a playful manner, much like I'd do to a little brother. Something nabs at my mind but I brush it away for the time being. I give them both a big grin and crouch down to their height.

"I can't stay now, you little twerps. But how about we make a deal?" I say, and both boys nod only looking slightly down. "You come find me at any other time and if you catch me, then I'll play with you. If you don't catch me… well you're just gonna have to keep trying, aren't you?"

At the mention of the little game their faces lit up in excitement and they nod rigorously.

"That sounds like fun!"

"You're a fun Onee-chan!"

I grin, basking in the praise. "I know. There aren't many people who are as awesome as me."

The twins giggle and I stand up. "Now, point me in the direction of the most fun place you know!"

They both simultaneously point a little behind them to the far right for me, and far left for them. I grin and say bye before heading in the direction they pointed and listening to them call out "See you later, Onee-chan!"

Stay calm. Just keep walking. Come on, you can do it.

Calmly.

Calmly.

Calm—ah, crap balls. I don't think I can do this!

I walk away as calmly and coolly as possible until I'm out of sight, when I promptly leg it and follow a path that vaguely heads in the direction they pointed. That was one of the weirdest experiences of my life, and I probably should have felt less comfortable than I did dealing with two axe-happy looking little boys.

"This is stupid. Where the hell am I, anyway?" I mutter to myself as I continue along the path.

"That's a question I often ask myself!"

I jump several feet in the air from fright as someone speaks on my left. I whip around; my eyes searching for the body that voice belongs to. A man, not much older than me, with light brown hair and pretty rose-coloured eyes is leaning against the trunk of a tree with a big friendly smile on his face. He is dressed similarly to the rabbit-guy from earlier, but also completely different in a way. His red and black coat is longer, and he is wearing boots over black pants. A long, broad sword sits in its scabbard, held up by the belt slung around his hips.

A very slight uneasy feeling rests in my stomach. This guy doesn't seem that bad, but I should probably try to avoid offending him. This place seems a little topsy turvy.

"Oh. Is that so?" I say, crossing my arms and leaning back a little. I slip an easy smile onto my face. "You don't seem like the type to get lost often."

He laughs, which I take as a good sign. I relax a little, the conversation coming a little easier to me.

"I've been told I have no sense of direction, but I know where I'm going most of the time!" he laughs again, standing up straight. "You seem fun, and you have a face so you can't be a faceless. What role do you play?"

I mentally blanch. Faceless? Role? "Uh… 'role'?"

"Yeah, role." he laughs, grinning suddenly with a look of sudden realization. "Oh, I get it! You want to play a game, like a guessing game!"

Confusion sweeps through me. "What? No, I—"

"Hmmm, lets see… Oh! Are you with the mafia?" he asks, seeming excited at the prospect of getting it right. His rosy eyes are lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"M-mafia?!" I ask incredulously, not sure I heard him right. Unconsciously I begin backing up.

"Oh, so not the mafia. Hmmm…." He looks deep in thought before he suddenly notices my retreating form. "Hey, where are you going? Aha, I know! You don't want to play a guessing game, you want to play tag!"

"Tag—?! GAH!" I spin around and leg it immediately when he runs at me with this huge, childishly excited grin on his face, arms outstretched.

I don't hold back, I run as fast as I can off the path and into the forest, hoping to lose this guy. But it is to no avail, I can still hear his jubilant laughter behind me. As he tails me through the thickness of the forest, my legs begin to ache and feel weak. Horrified at my own body's reactions, I push on further, dodging and weaving between strange trees and shrubs.

"Stop chasing me~!" I cry in protest, causing the guy to laugh once more. My eyes widen in incredulity. What is wrong with this guy?! Is he even _sane_?

"Ha hah haha! You're really getting into the game, this is so much fun!" he croons joyously.

To my absolute horror I trip and stumble, but somehow manage to continue running. "Shite!" I curse, trying to speed up despite my slightly heavy limbs. What has come over me?! I was fine before but now I feel like I haven't slept in days and my whole body aches with fatigue.

"I've almost got you~~!" he cries triumphantly, sounding closer than before. My entire colourful vocabulary is let loose as I mentally curse and try even harder to evade. Trees and branches whip past me. Out of nowhere I round a corner before swerving sharply and rounding a tree trunk, hiding behind it. I hold my breath and listen as the sound of the guy rushing past reaches my ears and I see his retreating, joyous figure.

Heavy, laborious breaths force past my lips as I pant and lean heavily against the tree trunk once he disappears from sight.

What _is_ this place?

* * *

**This isn't my first story ever, but my first Heart no Kuni no Alice one. I was inspired to write after reading ones like _Teasing of the Heart_, _Cheezy Love_ and _Shattered Clock_ by _peekodemeeko12_. I am in love with those right now. Like really, I haven't gotten any sleep because of them. Anyway~ I hope this doesn't disappoint too much. I really appreciate reviews and favourites and all those things that make you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside so please feel welcome to do them! I'm not that mean and I don't bite unless it's kinky ;)**

**Honestly though, I just had to get this out of my system. It was killing me ^.^ Anyway, if you got this far, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, Quin Rose does. I get no profit out of this. Nothing, really, besides some twisted enjoyment.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tick Tock Around The Clock

** Methods of Amusement **

**~Chapter Two~**

** Tick Tock Around The Clock  
**

* * *

"Stupid hole, stupid rabbit, stupid, stupid brown-haired guy!"

Grumbling to myself, I continue along the path I found a while back, all the while keeping an eye out for that guy from before; the one with the sword.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask myself grumpily, gazing around. You know what I really crave right now? A coffee. Maybe even a Mocha.

Some time ago the lighting change just like that, and when I looked up I saw it was morning. Which, of course, is impossible seeing as when I first got here it was clearly midday. For a while I stood there, struggling immensely to come to terms and understand just what happened, when I shook my head and simply accepted the fact that I am losing my mind. I'm not too sure how I feel about the fact that I have been taking things like random time of day changes and little boys wielding massive battleaxes into stride without so much as a second thought, in the case of those twins, but I eventually decided that it will probably be less stressful for me if I just roll with it.

Which leads to where I am now, pondering my sanity as I stomp through the forest on a path that has yet to lead me to anywhere at all. I swear, if I come up to a fork in the road I'm going to scream. Scream a scream that would put my step-mother to shame.

The road seems to stretch on for miles, and for someone like me who is basically operating on what feels like three hours sleep and has no patience, the experience is traumatizing and so utterly boring that I could just die right here and now.

… _Not _that that was an invitation, or anything. Whatever deity is listening, that wasn't tempting fate and I don't want to die.

With a huff I speed up my gait, wanting to get to wherever this path leads as fast as possible lest I encounter any more insane residents of this strange place.

But to my utter relief my eyes spy a break in the trees a little further up. I could just cry I'm so overjoyed. I have to contain myself and force my legs not to begin skipping my butt over there. Finally I reach it, just as my legs begin to shake. Right in front of me is a massive stone tower that looms high into the air, with several stories and windows placed around the outside. It's easily about four or five levels high. This place seems peaceful, and to my surprise that's just what I'm craving right now.

Peace.

And lack of critically insane people.

I take one more minute to look at the tower before coming to a decision to knock and enter. With any luck, this tower will hopefully house some _sane_ people. With that hopeful optimism in mind I make my way to the wooden front door. My hand hesitates in the air a moment before rapping on the door loudly. Several seconds pass with no sounds of life whatsoever, so I try again, calling out as well this time.

"HEY! Anyone home~?! Hello~?!"

I wait a while, and to my joy I hear angry footsteps coming from behind the door. It is jerked open and I am met by the sight of a grumpy-looking guy with long, rich navy blue hair and deep blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he quips somewhat harshly, levelling me with a glare that no doubt sends fear into the hearts of others.

I, however, am used to grumpy people like this and don't let it bother me. Instead, I flash him a big grin.

"Several things, but mostly an explanation. And some coffee. Please tell me you have coffee in this place." I say, begging slightly at the end because the prospect of no coffee is almost too much for me to bear.

The guy looks a little confused but still pretty pissed. "An explanation?" he questions, giving me this grumpy look. "For what? You better not be asking me for directions."

I let a sheepish laugh tumble from my lips as I rub the back of my neck. "Pshh, ask you for directions? No way!"

I was totally going to ask him for directions. How did he know?

The guy has this sour expression on his face, clearly thinking this was a waste of time or something, and moves like he is about to shut the door.

"Aha ha—wait!" I exclaim, eyes wide, gripping the edge of the door so he can't shut it. "Look, I don't even know how I got here. I fell down this hole and landed in some clearing and then this rabbit guy with white hair popped up and forced this _weird_ liquid down my throat, that damn pervert—"

"You fell down a hole?" the guy asks, this look of distant recognition present on his face. "And a 'rabbit guy with white hair' made you drink some strange liquid?"

I nod rigorously, happy to get through to him. "Yup, that's right!"

"Was this liquid by any chance in a vial with a heart stopper?" he asks with a sigh, like he already knows what the answer is going to be and doesn't like it.

"Yeah, yeah it was!" I say, eyes lighting up in realization. How did he know that?! This guy must be psychic or something.

I'm kidding; he doesn't look enough like a hippy to be psychic. Not that all psychics look like hippies. Just that most of them do. Actually, I don't think 'hippy' is the right word to describe it. Maybe… 'gypsy'? Yeah, let's go with that.

This guy looks very much like he wants to facepalm, and hard. "That bloody rabbit." he mutters to himself before returning his sapphire gaze to me. "Come inside, and I will explain as much as I can."

He steps aside, allowing me room to enter, and I oblige.

**O**

"So… I have to participate in this… 'game'… and in order to win I must meet as many people as I can?"

The man nods, looking glad I grasped the concept so quickly.

"And you've explained all the territories and such, but you didn't say who _you_ are and what _your_ role is." I say, grinning at my not-so-subtle hinting as I take a sip of the coffee that this guy was so nice as to gift me with.

"I am Julius Monrey, master of this Clock Tower." he introduces, looking slightly exasperated. I ignore it and flash him a charming grin.

"Okay, I know you said that the more people I meet the more liquid will accumulate in that vial, and once it's full I can go home, but there's one _teensy _little complication."

Julius looks wary. "What might that be?" he asks, looking very much like he really doesn't want to know the answer.

I give a nervous, sheepish chuckle. "Well… I may or _may not_ have the vial. You see, it all happened so fast—"

"You don't have the vial?!" Julius exclaims in shock, eyes wide in a way that clearly says he thought I would at least be intelligent enough to grab the vial.

In my defence, I'm not exactly accustomed to being _assaulted _by a _rabbit-man_. That kind of thing doesn't allow for much thought on other things.

"Well, no, but—" I start, but I am cut off by Julius' loud, grief-stricken groan. "Hey, don't judge me. I don't exactly fall down a hole every day to be assaulted by a _rabbit_."

Julius takes a deep breath before returning his gaze to my face once more. He decides to completely (somewhat) change the subject. "Since you're a foreigner, you're going to have to be especially careful in this world. If you die, you _die_. For good."

I give another somewhat nervous chuckle. "Aha, yeah, speaking of which, I suppose two axe-wielding twin boys is a normal occurrence in this world?"

Julius' eyes widen once more. "You ran into the Bloody Twins and you're _still here_?!"

"I take it I was right in assuming they're dangerous, then." I say mostly to myself. Julius is still shocked.

"What did you do that stopped them from killing you?" he asks incredulously.

I grin. "They saw me yanking on the rabbit's ears as payback after tackling him to the ground and they said I did a good job. I complemented their weapons, and narrowly avoided their invitation to go 'play' with them by saying that if they could catch me the next time I saw them then I would."

Julius shakes his head, giving me this weary but somewhat proud look. "Quick thinking. No doubt they've taken a liking to you now."

I simply shrug, voicing the thought that's been on my mind the past few minutes as we sat in Julius' lounge room drinking coffee. "Would I be right in assuming that everyone else is as dangerous as them in this world?"

The clockmaker nods. "I believe the correct word is 'trigger-happy'." he says, almost rolling his eyes at the methods of the occupants of his own world.

I absorb the information better than a sponge, trying to learn as much as I can because I simply hate not knowing vital things or things that will affect me.

"Regarding the vial that has been, ahem, _misplaced_, no doubt it will turn up sooner or later. It is simply a quality of the vial and the game. You'll probably find it somewhere around here when you're not even thinking about it." Julius says, looking and sounding sure of himself.

I nod, accepting that little nugget. My thoughts take a sudden turn for the more violent. "Say… Julius… _who_ exactly is that _stupid_ rabbit that made me drink that liquid?"

"That potion's called the Potion of Hearts." he replies, like he can't help himself in informing me on that. "And that rabbit is Peter White, the Prime Minister at the Castle of Hearts I mentioned earlier."

"Peter White, huh?" I'll kill him. I'll bloody kill him. I really hope the Castle of Hearts doesn't need a Prime Minister that much because I'm _going to kill him._

Almost as if he can sense my murderous thoughts, Julius smiles this pathetic excuse of a smile. Honestly, it's like he's forgotten exactly how to do it. "And from what you said before, that brown-haired man you ran into was Ace, the Knave of Hearts. He is severely directionally challenged."

I nod, taking it all into stride. I gathered as much. He seemed like he was lost, despite what he said about knowing where he was.

"So that's why he appeared to the _side_ of the path, rather than _on_ it." I mutter to myself. I gaze at Julius. "Is there some Hotel or some place I can stay while I'm here?"

He sighs. "No, I am afraid there isn't really. Unless you're willing to venture out in search for one. I suppose you could stay here at the Clock Tower a while. That's what the last foreigner, Alice Liddell, did before she went to the Hatters Mansion."

I sense the slight pain and longing in him when he mentions this Alice. I can only imagine why that is. I ponder on Julius' offer, trying to think of any other options I may have.

"Are you sure about me staying here?" I ask him, trying to analyse his expression. "I don't want to be a bother."

"No," he sighs. "It should be perfectly fine. Just don't make too much noise or anything like that."

I nod, determined to keep to his terms. "Anything else? I'd be happy to help out if you need anything. It wouldn't be fair for me to stay here completely for free."

Julius simply shrugged. "There's nothing else, really. Tomorrow I must go to town to get some parts, you can come along too if you wish. It would be a good opportunity to meet new people."

I nod, giving him a winning smile. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Julius huffs, the slightest trace of a blush on his cheeks as he sets his mug on the coffee table awkwardly, looking as though he isn't sure how to handle that particular comment. This gives me a sort of twisted satisfaction, as usually it's me who blushes and isn't sure how to proceed.

"It's no problem." He mutters, rising up from his spot on the couch opposite the one I'm seated on and gathering all the mugs.

This could turn out to be interesting, but I can't help but feel as though there's something I'm forgetting.

**O**

After coming to the conclusion that I was too tired to continue conversation, Julius practically _sent_ me to bed. The whole night was spent tossing and turning, but I eventually fell asleep. When I awoke, it took me a while to remember exactly where I was, but once I did I got up immediately. Mostly because I was craving a coffee but also because I didn't want to fall asleep again and be left behind by Julius.

So that leaves me where I am now, making two coffees because it would be rather rude of me to only make myself one considering this isn't even my house, or in this case, my _tower_. It doesn't take me long, and soon I am walking down the hallway towards where Julius said his workroom is, hoping he's in there and I don't have to wait for him to wake up.

Sure enough, the clockmaker is seated at his desk busying himself with a clock, fiddling with its insides with a delicate tool.

"Hey. Morning, Julius." I say, clearly just despite the fact that it is dusk outside. Stupid random time changes.

Julius looks up, clearly surprised to see me up. His eyes lock onto the two coffee mugs I am holding and he shoots me this look as I place his on his desk.

"Is it good?" he asks before even thinking to touch it.

I huff, only slightly offended. "It's been put through numerous experiments and rigorous testing in order to come out good enough for the mighty Julius. I stayed up into the early hours of the morning labouring away to ensure its perfection. Only the best can be presented to you, oh master of the Clock Tower." I manage to say with a straight face.

I bow, rising back up with a cheeky grin to show him I wasn't serious just in case he thought I was. Julius simply rolls his eyes before picking up the mug and taking a sip. He sits, pondering the taste a while like some bloody coffee critique before nodding his approval. "Not bad." He says, resuming his work on the tiny clock.

I smile a smug, satisfactory smile. Ha HA! Victory is mine.

"I'll be leaving in a little while." Julius says, still hunched over the clock. "You know where the bathroom is if you want to freshen up."

"I'm choosing to believe that there wasn't a subtle insult in that!" I say in a sing-song voice as I take my coffee with me up a level to where Julius showed me the bathroom was. I can basically see him rolling his eyes.

I do freshen up, washing my face and re-plaiting my dyed purple hair so that it isn't so scraggly and bed-head-like. I straighten my clothes, glad that no major harm came to them in my numerous close calls yesterday. Especially the striped stockings. I think I'd scream if they got ripped, despite the fact that it often happens to me. I am kind of known for ripping stockings accidentally. Among other things.

At that thought, I am reminded of something I had in my pocket before I fell down the hole. My hand flies to feel my pocket and an odd sense of relief washes over me when I feel the familiar shape of my iPod. Miraculously enough, it hasn't fallen out or anything yet. I cuddle my baby before putting it back into my pocket. I'm slightly concerned about Julius seeing it, considering he is someone who likes to tinker with things like clocks. No doubt the little rectangle of technology would fascinate him and I'm not planning on giving away my iPod as a test subject anytime soon.

Having finished pimping myself up, I leave the bathroom and attempt to swagger my way back to Julius. I hope he realises I'm intending to latch onto him and simply _attach myself_ to him for quite a while. Or, at least until I'm comfortable by myself in this world.

I think it could be fun to follow him around like a lost puppy for a while. I mean, some people have funny reactions when they get annoyed.

"Oh, you're ready! Let's go~!" I cheer, running out the door ahead of Julius. I can almost feel him rolling his eyes.

"Don't lose me." he says as we near a town. "I'm not overly excited at the prospect of having to look for you like a lost child."

I scoff, having too much fun peering around and observing the town and its inhabitants to be downed by his doom and gloom nature.

"Puh-lease~ Julius! Have some faith in me, I am not _that_ directionally challenged." I say, linking his arm with mine. He flinches and I shoot him a mischievous grin. "Besides, there is _no way in hell_ I am willing to get lost in a world like this."

He nods in understanding, and I continue peering around at the town's liveliness. "Say, Julius?" I ask idly, having noticed a recurring trait among the people here. "Why don't the people have eyes? Or even faces?"

"They aren't Role Holders." he says simply. "Look at it this way; they're like extras on the set and the Role Holders are the main actors. Role Holders have faces, the Faceless don't."

"So that's what they're called." I hum, taking the information in. So basically he's saying that these people don't matter as much as the Role Holders, that they're more like extras; like supporting cast. That's... interesting.

"After this I'll take you to one of the other territories." he says after a while as we head into a particular shop. I instantly pick up on what he really means. "I'll take you" really translates to "I'll drop you off".

I suppose I'm okay with that. I do acknowledge that I'm going to have to stop relying entirely on Julius at some point. Might as well start early, right?

Julius had shaken my arm off as soon as we entered the shop, believing that it is pretty much impossible to get lost in a shop. I wouldn't be so quick to assume that, it's happened to me a number of times—and I have a _good_ sense of direction.

Once Julius has gathered his parts we exit the shop and I don't bother linking arms with him again. To my surprise we got a fair few looks and stares when I did it before, and I really don't want to embarrass or inconvenience Julius in any way seeing as he's been kind—or as kind as he gets—to me so far. I suppose Julius mustn't go around town with an arm linked with a girl very often, as the vibe I got from the people staring was one of surprise and incredulity.

We continued wondering around as Julius gathered all the things he deemed necessary. He lost sight of me a couple of times, and after the fourth time I'm pretty sure he was considering getting one of those animal backpacks for children that have a leash for the parent to hold onto from behind attached to it that I've seen both in my world and this one. He can't deny it, I saw him eyeing one thoughtfully as we passed the shop. I have absolutely no doubt that he was tempted to get it.

This leaves us where we are now. About three time periods have passed so far, and leaving out the incidences where I lost sight of Julius it's been a pretty successful trip. He introduced me to a few people he was acquainted with, so I am pleased he's helping me.

Julius in general doesn't seem like much of one for mindless conversation and chit chat, but I basically made him talk to me to quell my boredom. Out of consideration for him I tried to make the subjects interesting, and he didn't seem to mind _that_ much. Then again, he seems like one of those people who _internalises_ their emotions, so I could be annoying the hell out of him and I wouldn't even know.

We finish up pretty quickly, and I can't help but ask as we exit the town at the opposite side we came in. "Oooh~ Julius where are we going now?"

"You'll see." is all he says, leaving me to ponder on which one we're going to. It's eating me alive and the desire to know grows stronger and stronger with each step I take. I finally relent and ask again. He simply gives the same reply each time I question him.

"Can't you just—"

"No."

"Aw poop, Julius." I huff, crossing my arms playfully. "I just wanna know where we're going."

"I told you before; you'll see." He rolls his eyes, but I can see the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Meanie." I huff childishly, before deciding to pester the clockmaker to make up for not knowing.

He seems relieve after about the fourth time I ask him a question, and I look ahead to see a break in the trees. My excitement grows.

"Yes! Finally!" I cheer excitedly, only just holding myself back from running on ahead.

Julius stops me just before we exit the forest. "Now—wait, I still don't even know your name."

"Aha, it's Shiki." I grin at the clockmaker.

"Right." he takes it in stride. "Now, Shiki, you mustn't go around parading the fact that you're a foreigner. Try and let as few people know as possible if you can help it, excluding the Role Holders of course, because they might kill you if you don't tell them."

I nod to show him I understand. "I got it!"

He gives me a tiny, _tiny_ excuse of a smile before continuing on down the path. As we exit the tree line my eyes lock onto the sight in front of me and I just about burst from excitement. The Amusement Park! YES!

We reach the front gate—faster than normal thanks to my tugging Julius along and nagging him to go faster—and Julius flashes a card at the faceless situated there, allowing both of us to pass inside. I just about explode from happiness and excitement. I absolutely _love_ rollercoasters and just about everything at theme parks and amusement parks. They are my most favourite places in the whole entire _world_.

I think Julius can sense the pure joy basically radiating from me as he lets another tiny smile slip whilst he rolls his eyes. I feel nothing but pure amazement and wonder as I gaze around the massive establishment. This place has everything from an arcade to a water park. I struggle to contain myself enough to not drool at the sheer _awesomeness_ of this place.

Oh my glob all the _rides_! All the _games_! All the _stands_! I am almost overwhelmed, but Julius brings me back to Earth as he clasps my wrist and tugs me through the crowds. His hand _engulfs_ my wrist, making it seem tiny in his grip. He seems to know where he's going so I let him lead me and gaze around in awe and elation. My eyes lock onto a particularly high and thrilling rollercoaster not too far from here. I want to ride it so badly, but no! I mustn't run off, Julius might, no, _will _get mad.

"Oh my absolute deity! Holy Schneizel! Hakuna Matata! Holy eloping Drarry! Julius, this place _rules_!" I exclaim, barely contain my excitement as I practically bounce along behind him.

Julius chuckles lightly. "Glad you think so."

We finally come to a stop in front of a man with his back to us. He has on a yellow suit, and his dark maroon hair is cut short with a braid at the back. He's talking loudly to a group of people, sounding very much like he's trying to sell something.

"Ah, Gowland!" Julius calls out to him. The man spins around, a huge grin on his face.

"Julius! I never thought I'd see you out of your tower! What brings you to the amusement park, my friend?" he says, letting loose a joyous, raucous laugh.

I note idly that he has a face, and come to the conclusion that he must be a Role Holder.

"Yes, well I'm not staying. This is Shiki. Goodbye!" Julius disappears after what has to be the lamest excuse of an introduction I have ever been witness to. Honestly, that sucked bananas.

* * *

**So here is chapter two. I tried really rrreeeeeeaaallllyyyyy hard not to rush how things are happening, like I deliberated for ages on how to word certain things to make it seem like things weren't proceeding abnormally fast. So yesh! I really want to thank the two people who reviewed the first chapter, _Sleeping-Moon _and _Shadow-Fox-2013. _I love you, I hope our future together never comes to an end. ON THIS NOTE I feel I should mention that _Sleeping-Moon_ has a fantastic story of her own called _Carrot__ Cake_ which, as you can most likely guess, pairs her character Erin with Elliot. It's _BLOODY GOOD. _So read it.**

**Can I please get at least 5 reviews for the next chapter? I want to know what _you_think of the story so far and if you have any outstanding opinions or ideas. So help me help you. I love you. **


	3. Chapter 3 Cheshire Cat

** Methods of Amusement **

**~Chapter Three~**

** Cheshire Cat **

I turn to this guy, "Gowland", and hold out my hand with a grin to match his. "I'm Shiki, it's nice to meet you!"

He shakes my hand happily. "I'm Gowland, the owner of this fine establishment! I don't think I've seen you around before, may I ask where you're from?"

I let out a sheepish laugh. "Not from here, that's for sure. Julius called me a foreigner."

Gowland's eyes light up, reminding me very much of a child on Christmas who just received a gift he's wanted for a very long time. "Oh, so you're an Outsider, not from this world?"

I nod in affirmation, grinning. This guy is seriously awesome, honestly. I find it hard to match him to the word 'trigger-happy' that Julius used to sum up the people of this world. "Yup. Back in my world, I'm from a place called Australia."

"That place sounds fun." Gowland says excitedly. "How long have you been in Wonderland?"

Uh, how long _have _I been here? "Uh, I dunno, a day? About twenty time periods? I'm not sure how you measure time here, considering the random time-of-day changes."

Gowland laughs a little at my response. "Eh, doesn't really matter. Here, let me give you a tour of the park!"

I happily oblige, and for the next two time periods Gowland gives me a first-class tour of the entire park, complete with running commentary. I can't help but laugh at his silly introductions for the different sections of the Amusement Park. Gowland seems pleased I find him so amusing, which kinda makes me want to keep making him happy. It's endearing; the man is like a huge overgrown child.

"And now we get to the rollercoaster section, each and every one of them created and thought up by yours truly." Gowland croons proudly, gazing at the rollercoasters with a maternal love.

I simply gaze on in amazement; each rollercoaster eliciting a new level of excitement in me I never knew was possible. Several of them seem to be defying the laws of logic, among many others. Like, say, the law of gravity.

"Gowland, this is so cool! You're like the cool parent I always wanted but never got." I say earnestly, flashing him the brightest grin I have.

The theme park owner seems flattered as he grins back with equal brilliance. "And you're like the adorable pet puppy I always wanted but never got."

"Haha," I laugh, pondering which rollercoaster to go on first. I simply can't leave before getting on one! It'd be committing a capital offense!

"Oh, oh oh oh can I please try one out? What's the best, most exciting one you've got, Gowland?!" I burst, no longer able to contain myself.

I don't know what it is about Amusement Parks, but they just set me off. I have so much fun it's probably not even humanly possible.

Gowland seems delighted at my absolute enthusiasm and happily leads me to the wildest looking rollercoaster I have ever set eyes on. There is the biggest line leading up to it, but Gowland simply waltzes on up to the front where the workers stand like he owns the place.

Oh, wait. He _does_ own the place.

I follow obediently behind him, quivering a little in excitement due to the adrenaline coursing through my body at the thought of such a thrill. I allow my eyes to take in the monstrosity of a ride, and notice several (hundred) health hazards but none of them seem that life threatening so I don't really give a— oh. My, I almost said a naughty word.

We reach the front of the line in no time at all, which is probably due the small insignificant fact that Gowland _owns_ the park and everything in it. Said man exchanges a few quick words with a faceless employee before turning back around to me. He flicks his wrist, a golden card appearing out of thin air. I try to read the words printed creatively on there but the maroon-haired man moves his hand to present the card to me.

"This," he says, looking rather pleased with himself. "Is a platinum pass to the park. You can immediately jump to the front of the line, get in free, things like that. You think it, it does it!"

...

I think I just spontaneously combusted from pure joy. I didn't think it was possible for me to be this happy. I think I'm in heaven, which is peculiar because I can't seem to recall dying at any point recently. Maybe it was those twins, what did Julius call them? Oh! The Bloody Twins! Maybe it was them. Ah, but I don't recall them actually swiping at me...

I stop thinking before my brain begins to hurt and give Gowland the happiest, most radiant smile I can manage in an effort to show him just how much I appreciate it.

"Don't you worry," I beam, ecstatic. "This will be abused brilliantly— I mean, _put to very good use_."

Gowland grins easily, ruffling my hair a little. "That's good, I also gave one to the other foreigner, Alice, but she barely comes round and when she does it's to see Boris. She doesn't seem to like rollercoasters very much. Oh, that reminds me!"

The gregarious man spins around to talk to his employee once more. The faceless man doesn't even as much as flinch, most likely used to his boss' antics by now. "Send someone out to find and grab Boris, will you? Tell him there's someone I want him to meet."

Whilst he lists off things to do I make a mental note to ask Julius about Alice. I remember him mentioning her before with a pained and longing look, and my curiosity is absolutely killing me now. I must know!

Gowland spins back around to face me once more with a somewhat sinisterly scheming look on his face that scares me slightly. He looks like he is plotting something big and based on who he is from what I can gather I have a feeling that it will most likely end up on its head. Either that or it will end up so successful that it backfires inevitably.

Negative? Psh, no, I'm not _negative_.

Slipping my pass into the pocket of my pants, I proceed to follow Gowland into the area where you board the ride. The last run's customers hop off and I climb on, accompanied by the loquacious man in front of me. As other people board he simply continues to chatter amiably nonstop, which I find a delightful change from Julius's distant and mostly silent composure.

Out of nowhere, the ride rockets forward, causing a surprised squeak to escape my mouth. It quickly changes into exuberant giggles, however, as other people's screams fill my ears and the coaster twists and turns. It is simply insane, and each twist and swerve essentially defies the laws of physics. Air rushes past me and the familiar feeling of my stomach being left behind as I zoom forward embraces me.

With each coil and bend in the tracks that the coaster follows my stomach drops more and more. While some people hate the feeling and associate it with being sick, I welcome it and utilise it. The thrill, let's face it, is addictive. No matter what amusement parks always put me in a good mood.

The wild, winding ride finishes all too soon, leaving my hair in a greater state of disarray than I've ever seen before. My eyes are wide and my legs wobble from the adrenaline coursing through my body as I disembark off of the carriage.

Holy Avengers...

That was _AWESOME_!

I spin around, jumping a little on the spot. It's a sort of outlet so I don't burst of too many contained good feelings. "That was so cool! You thought that thing up?! Oh my jeebus, Gowland!"

Unable to contain myself I lurch forward and give Gowland a huge hug. Like seriously, I could just dies right now and my life will have been fulfilled to the fullest.

_Click._

"Ah, Boris!" I hear Gowland say cheerily as a chill creeps up my spine. I have the odd feeling that something dangerous is pointed at me. Now it might just be me, but considering the fact that Julius described the residents of this country as "trigger-happy" I think it's very possible I'm about to experience a whole lot of pain.

I release Gowland and spin around with a cheery smile, coming face to face with the end of a gun. A very nice gun, might I add. A sheepish chuckle tumbles past my lips as I realise the gravity of the situation. Yep, "trigger-happy" seems to fit perfectly.

The guy holding the gun looks curious indeed. His whole image screams "catlike", but then again that could just be because of the two cat ears on top of his head and the long cat tail that sways a little from behind him. Purple hair hides one eye from view but the other is clearly visible, the golden iris with a slit for a pupil only encouraging the cat image. He is dressed in a punk sort of way, with a fluffy pink and purple boa draped over his arms adorned with badges and rings, the midriff black singlet adorned with golden metal zippers, and tight-ish black shorts with material over the top, making it seem like a skirt. Lace and buckle boots adorn his feet, which I approve of. He has numerous piercings, a few in his ears and tail and one in his belly, and a few tattoo-like marks, one just underneath his eye and a few around his belly button. But let's not forget the most important feature of this cat-guy.

The _gun_ aimed at my head. I have to admit, though. It is a very nice, shiny gun. Very nice, and well taken care of.

Besides the point! Focus, Shiki, _focus._

"That's a... very nice gun you have there... eh heh heh... ugh." I blurt unthinkingly. Wow, that was stupid, even for me. Way to go in ensuring your own death there, Shiki! The cat-guy looks surprised as he takes in my face, and hesitates a little in pulling the trigger.

"Boris, it's okay! This is the person I wanted you to meet!" Gowland gives a loud, raucous laugh, clapping me forcefully on the back. My body jerks from the force of it but it doesn't hurt.

Just like that, the cat-guy, Boris, lowers the gun and slips a grin onto his face as he relaxes his stance considerably. "Oh, okay then!"

...

Hmmm, I really don't think I should comment on the sudden mood swing.

I laugh it off, somewhat nervously. "Hi, I'm Shiki." I introduce, holding out my hand. I grin brightly. Don't let the trigger-happy cat see you're nervous! Stay calm.

Boris grins happily, shaking my hand with an exuberant force and causing my arm to bounce up and down. "I'm Boris, the Cheshire Cat. It's nice to meet you!"

I can't help the big grin that takes over my face. This guy is alright when he's not aiming a gun at your head. "Likewise." I laugh as he releases my hand. He puts his gun away, which I notice is attached to a chain which connects the hilt of the weapon to a collar-like band around his neck. Wow. That's hot.

Now that I think about it, that is a _very_ nice six pack nestled into his toned stomach.

No! Bad Shiki, _focus_.

"So, Shiki, what role do you play? I don't believe I've seen you around before." Boris says amiably, a friendly smile on his face. Well, that was straightforward and to the point.

I open my mouth to answer but hesitate, not knowing what to say. I mean, Julius said it was okay to tell the Role Holders I'm a foreigner, and Boris is obviously a Role Holder because he has a face, but I'm just not sure how to go about it.

Gowland quickly solves that problem for me, however, as he slings an arm around my shoulder much like a father would their child. "This young lady here is our newest foreigner! Just got here yesterday, isn't that right, Shiki?"

I let out a breathy laugh of relief. "Yup. I fell down a big hole in my world to find myself in this world and promptly be assaulted by a rabbit. You know; the usual."

Boris grins and lets out a smooth laugh. "That sounds like how Alice got here!" Yet again with the 'Alice'. It's really starting to bother me that I don't know who they're talking about now.

I watch Boris' ears twitch curiously as they pick up all the noises around us. The do that every now and then, I notice, whenever there is a particularly loud noise they twitch and angle to pick it up better. The fur on his ears looks really soft and silky. I wonder if it really is. It could be, but I want to touch it. Just in case the temptations get to be too much, I clasp my hands together behind my back. I can't have my hands wandering up of their own accord now, can I? But his ears look so soft, and his hair too. If I could just...

No! Get a _hold_ of yourself!

I shake myself out of my inner musings and come back to the world around me to hear Gowland rambling on about something.

"— Julius kinda dumped her here though, but what do you expect, it's _Julius_. But I just took her for a ride on that rollercoaster we put up just last week, and I'm pretty sure she liked it. It was fun, right, Shiki?"

I grin big and wide. "Oh _yeah_. I love rollercoasters. And basically everything else at amusement parks." I gush excitedly, just thinking about the theme parks back in my world. Oh my _glob_ are they awesome.

Boris' eyes light up. "You like rollercoasters and rides? That's good! Alice doesn't like them very much, so she doesn't come here very often aside from coming to say hello."

... Twitched...

My eye... I think it just twitched a little.

Oh god that's a sign of insanity.

I force a friendly laugh past my lips, not wanting them to see just how badly I want to find out who Alice is. It seems like she's won many hearts, one of which looks to be Boris'. Ouch.

"Yeah, I've always loved theme parks and amusement parks. They have them in my world too, they have some really good ones, but this one is by far the best of them all." I say, wanting to tell them a little bit about my world.

"You have them in your world too?" Boris looks amazed at the prospect that there are more places like this even in other worlds.

I nod excitedly, noting idly that Gowland has wandered off somewhere else. "Yup. It was always my dream as a little kid to run away and live at one."

Boris gives me this huge, proud grin. "That's cool, because I live here at the Amusement Park."

Without even noticing we've begun walking somewhere else. Well, talking to Boris comes as easy and naturally as breathing so I see why I didn't notice. "You do?!" I gasp. "That is so flipping awesome!"

Boris flashes his teeth. "I certainly think so. Oh, do they have arcades at the amusement parks in your world?" he asks, his entire face animated with excitement.

Yes, praise the lord! "Hell yes, I _rule_ the arcade!"

The catlike man in front of me flashes me a big, impish grin. "We'll see about that! _I_ am the master of _this_ arcade!"

We continue to banter playfully as Boris leads the way to the arcade. Personally, I really don't know how I'm going to go against one of the "trigger-happy" residents of this world if he chooses a shooting game. I mean, I _did_ always get the high score on the machines every single time back in my world, but this guy has had _actual experience_ with an _actual gun_. That kind of gives him a major advantage.

But I will not be beaten! I have more experience playing different video games than he does, I can _use_ that!

"How about a shooting game first up." He shoots me a grin, thinking he's got this covered because, back in my world, we don't parade around with big-ass guns ready to shoot someone's head off first thing.

Ha! I'll show _him_!

"You're on!" I say, shooting him a confident grin. He returns it and directs us towards the biggest and most advanced one.

"Okay, I'm assuming you _do_ know how to pick up a gun." Boris jabs playfully, picking up one from the massive console and twirling it around his fingers.

I snort at the not-so-subtle insult. "Puh-lease, kitty. I told you before, I _rule_ these games." I pick up my own controller gun and twirl it around my fingers just as he did. He nods in appreciation, golden eyes glinting in excitement.

"Okay, let's go!"

The game is essentially the same as it is in my world, but with a sort of flare that is this world specific. The people we shoot don't have faces, and some of the beastly animals are unfamiliar. But the rules and procedures are pretty much the same. It feels kind of wrong to be shooting faceless people when I have a face and am a foreigner, but then I realise that the faceless play these games too so they mustn't be that bothered by it.

I shoot off all the right targets and do everything almost perfectly. The game finishes and I immediately check my score before looking at Boris'. My mouth drops as a message displays across the screens.

"A _tie?!"_ I burst incredulously, hearing Boris do the same. Well then, I _must_ be good if I tied with a pro. But I still didn't win!

"Again!" I cry as both Boris and I go at it again. Each and every time we somehow miraculously come to a tie, and it irks me as much as it amuses me— which is a lot. I think we go about another seven rounds before we begin to get anywhere. The game is just about to end, and then I get an _Ultra Kill_ twice in a row.

"_Player 2 wins!"_ is displayed across the screens and I whoop in joy, spinning around victoriously. Boris nearly drops his controller in disbelief and dejected shock, his tail dropping as well, before turning to me with a look of playful determination.

"Best of three!" he cries, and we continue to shoot it out. To my utter disappointment and horror, he wins the next one.

"_What?_" I cry, unbelieving. I was winning! I really was!

"HahaHA!" Boris croons, dancing around. His reddish-pink tail swishes happily and his ears are perked, signalling his elation.

I tear my stare away from his tempting ears and pout playfully. "Again!"

I don't know how long we continue to see who is better at the arcade, but two time changes later we're lying on a park bench outside, hands hurting immensely from so much use. We're propped up against each other, mentally exhausted from the fact in the end we ultimately came to a tie before Gowland kicked us out for hogging the machines.

But still, that was _so much fun_ I think my brain is going to combust just from trying to come to terms with it.

Some time ago Boris went and got ice cream, and we're sitting here now finishing it up. Some decides to melt and drip down the side but I lick it up before it touches my hand. There's nothing worse than sticky skin from melted ice cream.

"Oh man," I say as the time randomly changes to dusk. "That was some quality fun."

"You got that right." Boris sighs in contentment, finishing his ice cream completely just seconds before I finish mine. "I don't think there's ever been anyone else as good as me when it comes to the arcade."

"Likewise." I agree, licking my fingers so they are free of the melted ice cream that somehow evaded my watchful eye.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding."

I look up to see a man with long hair and a semi-sour expression. "Oh, hey Julius!" I greet as Boris does the same.

Whenever the name Julius comes up I think of King Julius from the movie Madagascar. It's actually quite distracting and funny.

"I was worried you'd been carried off somewhere else for a while before I ran into Gowland and he told me where you were." Julius says simply, like it required more effort than it probably should have to find me in the massive park.

I laugh at his somewhat weary expression, struggling a little bit before hopping off of the bench. Boris jumps up as well.

"Oh, you know, I was just picking up this stray I saw." I joke, poking Boris with a laugh and a cheeky grin. He laughs too, golden eyes shining. I sling an arm around his neck, quite a feat considering he is quite a bit taller than me. "What do you say, can I keep him?"

Julius rolls his eyes with a huff. "Pfft, _no_."

I gasp in mock hurt, slapping a hand over my heart dramatically. "Oh _ouch_, Julius! Your harsh words cut me deep—"

Boris is laughing as Julius rubs his face in exasperation before looking at me with a tired sort of expression. "Hurry up and say goodbye to the cat. I'm hungry and I want to go back to the Tower."

I think Julius might be the epitome of antisocial and socially awkward.

"'Kay! See ya Boris!" I say, giving him a sort of half-hug before moving towards Julius. His tail swishes a little as he grins. "Bye Shiki. Come again tomorrow so I can finally beat you! And so I can show you all the other rides."

I nod excitedly. "Sure thing! And just so you know, _I _will be the one beating _y—_hey!"

Julius drags me away by the bottom of my midriff sleeveless jacket, being forceful but not overly or painfully so. "Yeah yeah, you've said goodbye, now let's go before we run into more people."

I laugh along with Boris at Julius' complete and utter antisocialness regarding other people as we round a corner and the Cheshire Cat disappears from view. Julius stops dragging me once we're out of the Amusement Park, and I stare in awe at the effect of all the bright, twinkling lights of the park contrasting against the warm and cool colours of the dusk, sunset sky.

"You know," I say casually to Julius as the Amusement Park, too, disappears from view. "I could get used to this world. It is quite amazing when you think about it."

Julius gives me an analytical, gauging look before facing forward once more. "I suppose it is." is all he says, leaving us in comfortable silence for the rest of the way to the Tower. We arrive back there soon and just on time as the time changes to midnight. I gaze up and admire the vastness of the bright, defined stars nestled in the clear sky a moment before entering after Julius.

"Hey, Julius?" I ask lightly as I climb the stairs behind him. "Would it be okay for me to cook?"

The clockmaker is silent a moment before replying tiredly. "Sure, why not. I suppose you'll be able to find where the food is?"

I laugh. "Jeez, Julius, have some faith in me. I do use my brain from time to time."

I hear him snort, but I know he's not trying to be mean so I shrug it off and make my way into the kitchen once we've climbed to the appropriate level. Julius goes straight into the "comfort" of his workroom. I don't see how it's _that_ comfortable, considering that most of the space is so cluttered and jam packed that a claustrophobic would flipping _die_ from a complete and utter panic attack. But I suppose he is exhausted from having to talk and interact with people today. You can tell he doesn't get out much, and I'm pretty sure it's because he wants it to be that way.

I chuckle. It's adorable how antisocial he is. I find it quite amusing. I ponder on what else I should do to make up for said clockmaker letting me stay here while I search the pantry and cupboards for food. I begin on dinner and decide to make it my goal to do all the chores. There shouldn't be that many, but it should be enough to make up for my being here and intruding upon his peaceful solitude.

But I seriously don't get how he could be able to stay up here by himself for such long periods of time. I mean sure, I enjoy being alone often but I'm talking months.

A thought strikes me. If Julius is as hardworking and focused as I've gathered in my time knowing him, then he probably gets so wrapped up in his work that he forgets to eat and sleep sometimes.

Right. That's it. I've decided. I'm going to look after him while I stay.

With that in mind I put more effort into the meal, hoping to impress him so he'll let me cook again. I'd say I like cooking because I just like to cook, but I really just like the praise and compliments you get out of it if you cook a good meal. Hehe I'm so shallow.

* * *

**Okay so this is a speed update. I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback; you make me feel real special! I don't have time to mention all the people who reviewed but I'm really thankful! I LOVE YOU ALL! 5 reviews for next chapter! Hehe slave driving! Oh, and have any of you seen Inu x Boku SS?**


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped by Kids

** Methods of Amusement  
**

**~Chapter Four~**

** Kidnapped By Kids  
**

* * *

"Julius~! Wakey wakey~ sleephead! I made breakfast! Breakfast~! Brekky brekky brekky~!"

Julius lets out a long, tortured groan, lifting his head fractionally to glare at me sleepily before resting it back on the table once more. "Go away."

"I have food," I coax, waving the steaming plate of bacon and eggs in front of his face and watching in satisfaction as his nose twitches.

"Go _away."_

"... I have coffee."

With a grunt and a groan Julius rises into a sitting position in his seat at his desk. I'm surprised there was enough room for his head on the desk amongst all the clocks and tools. That desk is a neat freaks worst nightmare at first glance. The owner of said desk looks around blearily before his sleepy gaze settles on me. "Where's the coffee?"

I give the clockmaker a reprimanding look. "It's not good for you to fall asleep in funny places like that, Julius. One might feel the need to take photos— ahem, I mean, _it's not good for your back. _Yep, let's go with that."

"_Where's the coffee?"_

"Jeesh, here." I mutter, handing the poor man his salvation. "I never realised you were this badly _not_ a morning person. One needs to know things like that, Julius. Like, what if you slept with a gun and I came in to wake you up but I startled you and then—"

"More. More coffee."

"Jesus Christ!" I look down in shock, eyes locking onto the empty mug. Not a single drop of coffee is left over. It's a big mug and it was _full_. Like so full that I actually spilled some on the way here. "Where did you _put_ all that?! What are you, some type of _God_?!"

"_More coffee_."

"Bloody hell! Fine, you high maintenance prick of a lemur." I grumble as I go and refill his cup. I come back to see him slumped against his desk once more.

"_JULIUS_!"

He barely even does so much as flinch, peering up at me with a look to kill. I gesture to the coffee mug and he slouches into a sitting position once more.

"For crying out loud Julius, when was the last time you slept? A week ago?" I ask incredulously as I hand him his second mug of coffee.

"Somewhat." comes his grumpy reply before he downs half the contents of the cup in one go.

"That's not healthy." I note, referring both to his method of drinking coffee and sleeping patterns. "You need to sleep, Julius. I'll go the amusement park myself today, I know the way. You rest and if I come back to find you awake and working so help me I'll hurt you so bad your great-great-great grandchildren feel it!"

"N-no, I can—" Julius tries to stand but his legs wobble and give out on him.

I cross my arms, watching as he slumps back onto his desk. "That's what I thought. And don't sleep on your desk, you have a _bed_." I say as I make my way out of the clock tower. Julius' groan of acknowledgement barely reaches my ears as I go out the front door and into the wonderful (scenery-wise— I don't really care for some of the people (_cough-Peter-cough_)) world.

I reach the Amusement Park in no time and flash my premium pass at the gatekeepers. I don't really need to: I've come here so much in the past few days that they know who I am anyway.

I don't even have to walk more than five steps before I am engulfed in a tight hug with a fluffy boa lining. "Shiki!" Boris cries happily, nuzzling his chin into the crook of my neck. Ah, that tickles!

He releases me and links his arm with mine excitedly as he leads us somewhere. "I thought of the best thing to do today! You can come to my place, and we can do stuff there. I have a few games I think you'd like, and there's also some—"

I really want Boris to finish talking, I really do, but I'm a klutz. And I trip a lot. And that is just what I happen to do.

"Whooooooooooops!" I cry as my foot catches on a brick that sticks up a little from among its level, flat companions. I lurch forward but arms loop around my waist, keeping me suspended in the air.

"Oh my god you're such a klutz." Boris laughs as he puts me the right way up. A small blush of embarrassment colours my cheeks as I rub the back of my neck with a sheepish laugh."

"Heh heh, whups." I mutter, shaking out my leg. Boris takes my arm again and continues to lead us as he chatters away.

Boris is quite the loquacious character when he wants to be.

"And I also want to show you all my weapons! Alice never really liked them much, but hopefully you will—"

Again with the 'Alice'. I really want to know who she is, but I keep forgetting to ask Julius.

I continue talking and playing around with Boris as we walk towards wherever his place is. I'm going to laugh so hard if it turns out to be a massive cat scratcher hide out. I laugh out loud at the thought and the cat in question shoots me a curious look. I shake my head at him, chuckling. Oh god, I'm such a laugh.

Boris chatters amiably, cutting himself off every now and then to point out certain shops or places he frequents. There is this one clothing store where although the clothing isn't entirely my style, I'd still wear it anyway because it is so damn cool. The Cheshire cat made sure to show me the shop where he got all his piercings done. It is a nicely furbished tattoo parlour, which surprises me because I didn't think they had those here. It's a pleasant surprise; even if I don't get tattoos or anything I still enjoy going into parlours to look at all the amazing art.

In fact, it is right as we pass the parlour that Boris loses track of his original thoughts completely.

"—so when we get to my place, we can— ohmyfishsticks look at that! Sale! There's a sale! Come on, Shiki!"

I swear, anything shiny and he's gone. The rose-haired cat literally drags me into the parlour, hand gripping mine in a tight but comfortable way. I'm in awe as I gaze at the art on the walls. It's so completely different here! The style is incredible. Bizarre patterns and colour combinations swirl about the walls on the separate pieces of paper. The art I have seen in my world can't even compare to what I'm seeing now. My mouth hangs open in awe and incredulity, my hand slipping from Boris' as I stay rooted to the spot and he dashes on to the display window, gawking at a shiny golden piercing.

At some point I manage to tear myself away from the wall, moving to stand beside the cat and peer over his shoulder. He is basically drooling at the sight of a solid, fish-bone piercing.

"Don't you already have one of those?" I ask, peering back at his tail. Oh, the design is different. Where the one he currently has is solid as well, this one has intricate patterns engraved into it. In a completely depressing moment I realise, as I rake my eyes over the rest of his piercings, that every single one of them seems to be solid gold. Solid, shiny _gold_.

Upon a close examination, it is brought to my knowledge that the new piercing Boris is looking at is also pure, solid, shiny _gold_.

Oh my, I seem to have just mentally imploded. Please excuse me a moment whilst I tidy up the mess.

"You can never have too many." Boris mutters absentmindedly. He jumps up all of a sudden, grabbing me as he runs to the counter.

"Hey, _heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, _Caboose!" he calls loudly, causing a faceless to rush to the counter in a panic. Considering he's a faceless and therefore has no eyes, he's pretty good looking. Dark auburn hair covers the right side of his face in a sweeping style, snake bites adorning his lips and several piercings in his ears, including a stretcher. A gorgeous grin splits his face as he takes in the cat in front of me.

"Hey Boris, long time no see. Back for another one?" he asks happily, leaning on the glass countertop. Intricate and detailed tattoos colour his biceps and trail down to his elbows where they disperse. I'm female, I can't help it as I notice his lean but sinewy figure. He's still not as ripped as Boris, though.

Distracting thoughts there, Mr Thought Process. Would you mind not doing that while I'm around those people next time?

"Nah, but I want that one in the window. You know which one." Boris says happily, literally bouncing on the spot as he transfers his weight to the balls of his feet and then back.

"Of course I do. I put it there just so you'd see it." Caboose grins cutely, moving around the glass counter as he pulls his keys on a ring from his back pocket. He rounds it completely, Boris and I turning to face him. He freezes as he sees me, mid-step in his journey to the window. His face screams shock as I shoot him a grin.

"Hi."

"Ah, that's right!" Boris exclaims, wrapping my arm around my shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Caboose, this is Shiki. She's a friend of mine!" Boris then leans forward like he's about to share the best secret in the world, and whispers. "She's a foreigner that got here just a few days ago!"

Caboose's mouth drops open, making me laugh.

"You'll catch flies." I laugh, shooting him a friendly smile. He snaps his mouth shut, utterly speechless from what I can tell.

"I- I've never met a foreigner before." He stutters in amazement, flushing the slightest bit. Oh gosh, he's adorable!

Boris tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Haven't you ever met Alice before?" he asks, this cute, confused pout on his lips. "I could've sworn you have... Oh, no, that's right! She said she didn't understand my affinity with this place and piercings."

Now, I really don't see why that is. This place is so _cool_!

"You have mentioned that before." Caboose says, recovering from his initial surprise. His gaze turns to me and he flashes me a grin, which I happily return.

"Right, the piercing." He says, as though suddenly remembering. He dashes over to the window to retrieve it, coming back around the counter once he re-locks the window.

"Alright, you know the deal Boris. Same as usual." Caboose says, speaking to Boris but unable to tear his gaze away from me.

"Ok." the cat besides me says happily, flicking his wrist and handing the notes to his faceless friend. I eye his hand suspiciously; where did that money even _come_ from?

"Alright Caboose, we're off! See ya later!" Boris waves, gripping my hand and tugging me along behind him as he exits the shop. I wave at Caboose as I am dragged away by the ever eager Cheshire Cat.

Boris gushes to me about his collection of different piercings at his place as we continue on down the coloured stone path. I listen avidly, wondering how each piercing he described would look on him. I peer back at his tail, the urge to touch it stronger than ever. I mentally slap myself, grasping my hands together in an attempt to restrain myself.

"Oh, and there's probably even some _you_ could wear! Maybe you'd like this one, it's really shiny but it's white gold, not _gold_-gold, so—"

"Onee-chan!"

I nearly fall over in alarm. Oh crap, is that—

"Found you, _Onee-chan_!"

The hairs on my neck stand up as my ears pick up a strange whooshing noise coming closer from my left. With a yelp, I duck down, only just missing the swipe right where my head was a mere milliseconds ago of the wicked blade belonging to one of the twins' axes. My stomach drops in utter alarm and sheer shock.

"GAH! You little— don't swing those things at me when I'm not _watching_!" I yelp, dodging yet another blow. I dive out of the way, doing a sort of roll on the ground before leaping to my feet.

Boris is alarmed as he yells at the twins. "Hey, what do you think you're _doing_?!"

They simply smile wickedly, swiping at me once more. I dodge. "Onee-chan said she'd play with us if we caught her the next time we saw her!" the red one giggles happily, bringing his axe down in one smooth motion. With a slight outcry I move away, the blade of the axe shattering the rock beneath it where I was a split-second ago.

"Yeah, that's why we're trying to catch her!" the blue one also swings at me, missing just as his brother did.

"Well stop! She's doing something with _me_ today, not _you_!" Boris says grumpily, only just dodging as the red one swings at him half-heartedly.

"Hey, don't interfere you stupid cat!" he cries childishly. "Onee-chan _promised_ us, and she'd never break a promise she made to two innocent little kids, right?"

Boris scoffs haughtily. "You two are _far_ from innocent—!"

I gape at their expectant, mischievous expressions. Those _manipulative_ little _shi_—

"If you remember correctly, I said _catch_, not _decimate_! That means no slicing me up with those axes of yours, because if you _kill_ me I will _die_." I clarify with wide eyes, then an idea occurs to me. "Besides, the only way you'll get me to go with you is if you take me by force, which isn't likely to happen considering you're _children_. I have prior commitments and I plan to stick with them."

With that I turn back to the Cheshire Cat and shoot him a grin. "So, shall we continue on to your— _OOF!"_

"Caught you, Onee-chan!" comes a deeper, more baritone variation of the blue one's voice. I blink in surprise as I come to terms with my sudden position slung over someone's broad shoulder. The person spins, and I see an adult version of the red twin grinning wolfishly at me with a shocked Boris behind him.

"Gah, you—I—but—_how—_?!_"_ I gasp in alarm as I am carried off by who I can only assume is the grown-up blue twin. _How are they doing this_?! "Boris, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"Onee-chan! Stop squirming!" the blue one says, tightening his iron grip on my legs. Borris calls out to me, beginning to trail after us.

I gasp, reaching out for Boris while trying to twist out of his grip. "You— I— CHEATING, I CALL CHEATING!" I protest vehemently. They're kids, they shouldn't be this strong!

"Silly Onee-chan!" the red twin croons, happily coming up behind his brother and in front of me. Boris disappears from sight as the twins dash away, my hopes of escape along with him. "You said you'd only come play with us if we caught you and took you by force, so that's what we're doing!"

"But I didn't know you could do _this_!" I wail, banging my fists on the back of the blue twin. "Cheating! Cheating I say!"

Both twins laugh. "Onee-chan, you're so funny!" the one carrying me croons, hugging my legs.

I'm being kidnapped... by _children. _What has happened to me? A sudden thought occurs to me. And I don't even know their names!

"Hey," I blurt. "What're your names? I don't think I ever got them."

"I'm Tweedle-Dum!" the red one gushes proudly, smiling so purely that it conveys his childish nature.

"And I'm Tweedle-Dee!" the one carrying me says happily informs me.

"Oh. Well then. I'm Shiki." I say, pooped that despite the small distraction I still wasn't able to get out of their grip.

The twins proceed to tell me _all_ the fun things we're about to do as they continue on through the forest, most of them not even falling under my definition of fun. No, more like severely _life-threatening_. I get bumped around on Dee's shoulder a lot as they bounce in excitement, earning themselves several naughty words that seem to fly from my mouth as the bruises form on my stomach.

"We're almost there, Onee-chan!" Dee says from beside me. "Yeah, but you have to be quiet otherwise the newbie hare will find out we're not doing our work." His twin says, holding a finger to his lips with an impish grin.

I shoot him a playful scowl, having come to terms with the fact that I've been abducted on the way here. "Your 'Onee-chan' has a price for her time." I grumble, my stomach letting out a loud growl right on cue. "I'm hungry. Feed me and I'll love you forever."

"Haha, Onee-chan is like a stray animal!" Dum giggles childishly, the motions strange coming from his adult form.

I huff, sticking my tongue out. "Am not! My stomach simply requires food, and I happen to _like_ food. Especially lollipops, oh and let's not forget about Redskins!"

Dum cocks his head to the side, a cute, confused look covering his face. "What are 'Redskins'?" both twins ask in perfect, scary synchronisation.

Oh, that's right! I'm in another world, _duh!_

"They're a type of lolly, a sweet, from my world." I explain. "They're kind of raspberry flavoured, but chewy and delicious and _oh my_~"

"We want one." the twins both protest simultaneously. I almost flinch at the perfect synchronisation but somehow refrain. That's some scary but cool shiz they've got going on!

"Well you can't have one." I huff, blowing a raspberry at Dum. He grins and sticks his tongue out in reply.

"Shhh, we're here! Brother, you take Onee-chan while I scout ahead!"

Yeah okay, that's cool— _why am I sailing through the air?!_

Dee lobbed me at Dum, who thankfully caught me, while I shrieked a little in alarm, gripping Dum's shirt tightly.

"That was _mean_! How am I—"

"Shhhhhhhh!" both twins hush me before I see Dee disappear around the corner. Dum goes forward, with me cradled in his arms pondering just how traumatic this experience is going to be for me. The make it about thirty metres, entering inside this whopping huge mansion and making their way around in the twisty maze of hallways.

At several points in time I worry about getting lost, but they seem to know where they're going. I then realise how stupid that is. Yes Shiki, trust two little kids not to get lost in this whopping big mansion. God, I'm so smart.

I grumble to myself as they continue to carry me along, thoroughly amusing Dum to the point where he's giggling profusely. It's not funny, I'm going to _kill_ these little shi—

"All clear!" Dum exclaims happily from in front of us. It's right about now a deeply disturbed feeling settles in my stomach. "We've made it to our wing, brother! It should be safe from that stupid rabbit, so we can play now!"

"Good, we're going to have so much fun, Onee-chan!" Dum exclaims happily, setting me down promptly. In a burst of smoke both twins return to their original, childlike forms. Just as well, their grown up forms make me nervous.

... not that I just admitted that to myself.

Both twins grab my hands and pull me forwards, impish grins on their faces. "I'm sure you'll be lots and lots of fun to play with, Onee-chan!"

Okay, I may be stupid but I'm still smart when it comes down to it, and my smart sensors are telling me that that little comment probably meant something entirely different than what it should have. I relay it over in my head a few times. Sweet jesus, that's it, I'm _outta_ here!

"I'm really quite sure I won't be!" I reply hastily, tugging back. "Oh my, would you look at the time! I think it's time for me to go—"

"No, Onee-chan, you promised! You promised you'd play with us if we caught you, and we _did_!" Dum protests childishly, pulling on my hand and gripping it tightly. Ouch, kiddy is quite the strong little munchkin.

"Yeah, you can't just back out of a promise! Besides, we wanna play with you—"

"Interjection!" I exclaim, leaning all my weight back only to have them hold tight and not budge an inch. "That deal should be void, because you guys CHEATED!"

"We didn't cheat!" Dum grins wolfishly. "We just didn't mention that we could change forms."

"But I wanna _live_!" I wail dramatically, pulling backwards but still not moving them an inch. "I don't particularly like the idea of being carved into by various sorts of weapons!"

Both twins cock their heads to the side. "But how else are you supposed to play?" the chime simultaneously.

I blank mentally, facepalming. "Uh... I don't know... I usually play games like... uh... tag... and ... hide and seek..."

Both twins faces light up. "Then you can teach us how to play those games so we can have more fun!"

My eyes widen to the size of plates. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! BACKFIRE! THE PLAN HAS BACKFIRED!

"Noooooooooooo~ that's _fine_, really, I don't— GAH!"

I am yanked forward by the two impossibly strong, enthusiastic twins. No matter how hard I try, I simply can't seem to escape. I am still convinced they want to carve me up, and so I see no other option but to resort to drastic measures.

"RAPE! _RAPE _I TELL YOU! HELP, I'M BEING VIOLATED IN WAYS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WERE POSSIBLE; BY_ CHILDREN_!"

Both twins only giggle and laugh as they drag me along. Seriously, this amount of strength is not _normal_! "You're so silly, Onee-chan!"

"Yeah, we knew you'd be fun when we first saw you bashing up that stupid rabbit—"

"Hey, what are you two doing shirking work again?! And what did I tell you about torturing the maids?! Blood said he doesn't want to be more short-staffed than he already is—"

"Oh go away, newbie hare! We're trying to have fun!" the twins chime in harmony.

"It's not _fun_, it's _RAPE!"_ I call out from behind the two little twerps who managed to abduct me, completely disregarding the fact that I heard a new voice. "I swear, you'll never know the taste of Redskins if you don't lemme go right now!"

"Aw, Onee-chan—!"

"Hey, who are you hiding behind your backs?!" the voice comes again, this time closer. I can't see, because I'm leaning back in order to put all of my weight into the effort to break free. It's a fruitless effort, I can tell you now.

"None of your business, newbie hare!"

"Yeah, stupid rabbit!"

"I'm _not_ a rabbit, I'm a _hare_! And it _is so_ my business; I'm in charge of making sure you two don't shirk work!" the voice exclaims heatedly. "Now show me who you're hiding or you won't get paid for the last thirty time-changes!"

"Aw, you're such a party pooper, newbie hare!" the twins cry in annoyance, stepping aside and dropping my hands all at once. With nothing holding my weight up anymore, I fall straight on my butt. The impact sends a shock up my spine and I groan in pain.

"You broke my butt! Do you know how much I need this thing?! I'm going to _murder_ you little shi—"

"Who are you?" my train of thought ceases completely as I gaze down the barrel of a gun. It's quite a nice gun, actually.

"Oh, there's a gun in my face." I say calmly, eyes wide as terror grips my heart. "That's unusual."

"I said, _who are you_?" the gun goes straight between my eyes. Well, shi—

"Stupid hare! That's Shiki!" Dee shouts, knocking the gun away from my face. "And you can't kill her, because if she dies; she _dies_."

"Yeah," Dum affirms, nodding solemnly. "For _good."_

I struggle to calm my racing heart at the most recent of my near-death-encounters, deep breaths passing through my lips.

"What do you mean "_for good"? _She has a face and is obviously a Role Holder, and so she'll be replaced by someone else just like everyone else." I look up to see it is a tall, well-built man that is talking, strawberry blonde- ginger hair falling in waves past his chin and violet eyes locked onto me. He seems completely normal aside from his _bunny_ ears.

No, no, they're not bunny ears. If there's anything I learnt at all from my uncle's lectures on wildlife it's the different between a rabbit and a hare. This guy is _definitely _a hare. His ears are longer and stick up more.

"But she doesn't have a clock, stupid hare!" Dum cries heatedly. "She has the same thing Alice does, the thing that goes ba-dump ba-dump."

And _again_ with the _Alice_! I'm going _insane_ here!

"B-but, that would mean..." the hare trails off, violet eyes wide in bewilderment as they flick to me. "Y-you have a heart, you're a foreigner!"

Unable to even speak due to the sudden change in direction regarding the mood of the conversation (I thought I was going to _die_), I simply nod with a sheepish, nervous grin.

In a flash his gun is sheathed and I'm being hoisted up from the ground. "I'm so sorry!" he apologizes profusely, patting me down and brushing all traces of dirt off of me. "I had no idea—!"

"I-it's all good." I stutter with a sheepish chuckle, meeting his eyes and giving him a half-grin. "How were you supposed to know anyway?"

He meets my gaze before flushing a little, averting his eyes elsewhere in a bashful manner. Oh my, that's adorable.

* * *

**I don't think I can apologise enough for how late this is, considering I got the required amount of reviews. My mum decided that having my laptop on my bed was dangerous, and so imposed the _laptop-does-not-leave-the-kitchen-table_ rule. And then, when I tried to finish the chapter, she decided to inform me of the _no-computers-after-6pm_ rule. Which is stupid, because I only get home from school at around 3:30 pm. I think it may have something to do with my brothers, who simply have issues removing themselves from the laptops for reasons unknown. There are many other stupid rules in my house, but alas I shall not burden you with them. Once again, thank you for reading this story and I hope you win the lottery or something :)**

**5 reviews for next chapter! I'll try to have it up as soon as possible after that! Feel free to tell me anything, how you feel about the story or what you think should happen. I'm open to ideas. That's all for now, have a lovely weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5 String Balls

** Methods of Amusement **

**~Chapter Five~**

** Suit of Hearts**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," I begin with huff. "I was kidnapped."

The hare raises his eyebrows. "'Kidnapped'? By who?"

"Tweedles." is all I say to explain. The hare nods in understanding. "I made a bet with them the first time I met them so they would let me go. I said I'd play with them if they could catch me the next time they saw me."

I huff grumpily. "I didn't know they could switch forms. They cheated."

The hare nods, satisfied with my explanation. He turns to the twins, an irritated look on his face. "And what exactly were you two doing shirking work in the first place?"

"We were _bored_." Dum whines, keeping true to his childish nature.

"And no one was trying to trespass so we didn't get to kill _anyone_." Dee joins his brother in the childish charade

"That's no excuse!" the hare exclaims, exasperated. "I'm docking your pay!"

"Stupid hare!" both kids cry. "You're such a jerk!"

I have to hold back a laugh. They sound so funny when they try and insult someone!

"What, you don't want me to dock your pay? Then get back to work!"

"Stupid rabbit!"

"Newbie hare!"

Once both boys are safely around the corner I start laughing. Their insults are so babyish! "That was good! You really know how to manage two axe-happy kids!" I complement the hare, shooting him a grin.

His posture visibly relaxes, and it's now I notice just how big he is. He's really tall! And not just that, he's not lanky like most tall guys are. No, he's _well_ built, if I do say so myself.

The hare flushes the slightest bit and returns the grin a little. I can see that although his posture relaxed he's still tensed that little bit, showing me that he doesn't trust me entirely just yet. I catch him as he eyes me suspiciously, making him flush a little. Man, he needs to work on being more subtle.

"Doubting that I'm really a foreigner?" I raise an eyebrow, chuckling as I hit the nail right on the head and he looks taken aback. "People from here don't have hearts, do they? They have clocks. Julius explained it to me. If it'll ensure that you don't blow my brains out with that gun of yours, I'm willing to prove I have a heart."

His eyes narrow at me a second before he complies. "How?" he asks expectantly, thinking he's got me into a corner if I really am lying. Which I'm not.

Ah... but how to prove I have a heart? I can't exactly carve it out of my chest and present it on a silver platter.

With a sigh, I go along with the most modest way I could think of. I hold out my arm. "Your hand, if you will."

He warily places it in my awaiting hand, and I bring it towards me palm first, trying not to flush. I place it on my chest, just under my collar bone and above my boobs but so that the beating of my heart can be felt. I hold back a laugh and a blush as the hare's eyes widen and he himself blushes, my heart thrumming against his palm. He takes it away slowly after I relinquish my hold, nodding in acknowledgement. I shoot him a grin to break the awkwardness.

"See, I told you I was a foreigner." I say cheerfully, placing my hands on my hips and rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

He grins, face an adorable shade of red. "Yes." he says, embarrassed. He quickly recovers."I'm Elliot March, by the way, the March Hare."

I shake hands with his extended one. "I'm Shiki." I say, slightly pooped that I don't have a title to proudly tack onto the end of that. "It's nice to meet you. And _holy crap_ thank you so much for saving my butt just before."

I shall _make_ one! I shall _make_ a title for myself. This has now become my goal for as long as I am here.

"You're welcome." Elliot grins. I return it, when my stomach suddenly decides to demonstrate a whale's mating call. Honestly, it's _my_ stomach, you'd think it'd have more tact and decorum.

"Hungry?" he asks smugly, already knowing the answer. I resist the slight urge to whack him.

"Yup. But me and Boris were gonna grab some food before I was kidnapped, so we'll just continue with our plans once I get back to the Amusement Park." I say, holding my hands up as if to say 'no need to feed me'.

Okay, I know I basically demanded food from the twins, but that's different. They _annoyed_ me by abducting me, and the price for annoying me is meeting my demands and needs as they come. At that moment in time, I needed food. It's also probably due to the fact that the food would be coming at their expense, and being the spiteful little turd I am that brings me some sort of satisfaction. So you see, it's all about circumstances.

"Oh, we just had some extra sweets and such made by the cooks, so feel free to have as much as you need." Elliot invites openly, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin and faint blush. Wow, he blushes really easily, and did I just hear right...?

Was that... an _open invitation_?

I... I think it was.

Sweet mama and all things holy~!

"Oh, I don't know... I really have to get back..." I say backing away a little, but my willpower is dwindling. I must make an exit, otherwise I'll break!

"Come on, it won't take that long, and you can take some for the road."

I... m-must... r...res...resist...

That's it, I'm done! My willpower has been depleted, prepare your kitchen Mr. Hare!

"... I suppose I could, if it doesn't trouble you too much." I reply, accepting the fact that I simply cannot resist the temptation of sweets. Honestly, do I have _no_ resolve or self control at all?

Elliot lights up. "Excellent, follow me!"

I comply, amazed that this tall hare has managed to unintentionally locate my weak spot so quickly. Dayum, I'm losing my touch.

**oOo  
**

"Ohmygosh, I'm so full!" I groan in absolute satisfaction and bliss, rubbing my stomach nostalgically. Those... those were some quality sweets. They were all carrot-oriented, but oh my they were _fine_.

"It hurts... but I want more." Elliot groans from next to me. The gates to the amusement park come into view and I adjust the strap belonging to my bag of sweets.

I think it's safe to say that we ate too much. But I just couldn't stop! They were so delicious that before I knew it they were all gone, and then Elliot had the chefs make more...

And more...

And more...

And _more_...

And I don't even know how I am even walking right now, my stomach should be so full I look pregnant or something but each time I look down to check it remains as usual. Ah, who am I kidding? That stuff's going straight to my a—

"We're here." Elliot sighs, ears drooping a little to show his reluctance in letting me go. I see why; it's _fun_ to spend time with Elliot, I mean, I get _fed_. What's _not_ fun about that?! But no, that's not the only reason it's fun. Elliot seems to be one of the _saner_ people of this place, if you disregard the carrot dish fetish that is. He felt the need to clarify that carrots and carrot dishes are not the same, and therefore it is not weird for him to hate carrots and yet love carrot dishes.

Yep, let's disregard that fetish and he's as sane as can be.

"Oh my, I thought it'd take longer considering the gained weight." I say, petting my belly lovingly. I regret nothing.

Elliot chuckles, a half smile tugging on his lips. "Aha, yeah..."

I speak before it gets awkward. "I'll come see you sometime soon, I don't think I got to try all the dishes there were." I shoot him a grin as I begin to enter the amusement park.

His ears perk up at that and a brilliant smile lights up his handsome face. "Really? Okay then, I'll look forward to it!"

I laugh at his cute reaction. "See ya, Elliot." I wave before turning and walking back into the amusement park. The current time is mid-morning, a stark change from the dusk there was before.

Once well inside, I begin my search for Boris. I search everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_, I could think of but he's nowhere to be found, not even the _arcade_. I huff after a fair while of searching, scratching my head. Well, I suppose I'll run into him some time, I might as well do something while I wait for him to turn up.

I get a brilliant idea, and with a smile on my face turn and dash off in the direction of the tattoo parlour he showed me earlier today. I want to look at some more of that artwork. It doesn't take me long to get there, and soon I am about ten metres from the door. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I look up at that moment.

And there the Cheshire Cat sits, sprawled on the roof of the store next to the tattoo parlour, sulking with a glum look on his face. Jeesh, you'd think someone had died or something— hey, what is he doing sitting around?! That jerk, I looked everywhere for him!

"Boris, you _tart_!" I cry loudly, annoyed that he was here the whole time, sulking no less!

Said cat looks up suddenly, alert with ears twitching. His golden gaze locks onto me and he sits up in a flash, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. "Shiki! You're back!"

I give a huff. "Why wouldn't I be back? I didn't exactly leave by _choice_— OOF!"

Boris collides into me, having leapt straight at me from his perch on top of the store roof. His strong arms wrap around me as we spin around and around before falling backwards— _my_ backwards, that is. The ground meets my back a lot softer than I expected what with the gained momentum from the spinning, but it still hurts no less. That... that is going to bruise. Ugh, Boris you _turd_!

"Aha, you're alive! I was sure they were going to kill you, or at least seriously maim you, but I couldn't come after you because Gowland placed a restriction on me while he took his leave! Ah, Shiki I'm so happy!"

Entrapped within Boris' bone-crushing hug, I struggle to take in oxygen, my heart pounding from the strain, and shock of being knocked down. "Br...reathe! N-... need to... breathe!"

The cheeky cat releases me immediately, golden eyes wide. "Sorry!" he laughs sheepishly, jumping up and dragging me with him. "I'm just glad you're _here_ to hug!"

I breathe laboriously, leaning forward with my hands on my knees as my lungs heave. Boris pats my back with a sheepish laugh. I suppose I can forgive him for hiding in a corner and not allowing me to find him since he was worried about me. Oh, it's just adorable.

I straighten suddenly, brushing myself off and giving him a smile. "_Right._" I say, linking my arm with his. "Let's go before someone else kidnaps me—"

The time suddenly changes to midnight, and in accordance the lights of the amusement park all flicker on simultaneously. Whoa, I didn't realise how long I was with Elliot for! I've figured out that there are roughly three to four times of day that randomly change and make up the day, and that once those are up roughly three to four different times of night randomly change and make up night. I'm so smart, even though I don't really understand my logic myself.

I groan as I realise I can't go back to the tower now. I consider myself able to walk alone in the dark, but _no way in the fiery pits of hell_ will you ever catch me wandering around by myself at night in _this_ world. There are just _too_ many morbid and twisted ways to die, so much that it hurts me to think about them.

With another groan, I unconsciously blurt what I'm thinking. "Ugh, how am I supposed to get back to the Clock Tower now?"

"Does Julius need you for something?" Boris questions, looking slightly bummed at the thought.

"Huh?" I face him in confusion before I realise what he meant. "Oh, no, he doesn't. It's just 'cause that's where I'm staying, and all..."

"Oh, well then you can stay at my place!" Boris bursts with a bright smile, excitement basically _pouring_ from him. He looks so hopeful, that even though the sensible part of me is telling me this is probably a bad idea I just can't refuse. God dammit heart why are you going soft on me now?

Ironic, really. I realise that in the end Boris will be getting what he wanted all along: me going to his place. Stupid cat.

"Uh, I dunno Boris..." I trail, despite the fact that this night is only going to go one way and it's not according to my wishes.

"Don't be silly!" Boris gushes eagerly, already dragging me along in a non-consensual fashion. "You're staying at my place and that's final!"

I did not give consent for this, if I didn't like Boris so much I'd sue him!

"Boris... Boris... BORIS!" my protests go on unheard as Boris practices his selective hearing and blabbers on about all the fun things we can do. I am dragged a little further before I submit myself and accept my fate.

"If there's really no choice can I at least get a piggyback?" I groan as I trip again for what has to be the fourth time. I'm kidding, I've tripped way more than four times.

Boris spins around with a bright grin. "Sure!" is all the warning I get before he catapults me onto his back. Don't ask how, just accept it.

"Wheeeeee!" I cry happily as Boris picks up the pace. Usually I'm too heavy for the people who try to give me piggybacks, so this is the most fun I've ever had while being given one.

The conversation is kept up easily throughout the whole way to Boris' little hidey hole (meaning Boris didn't hesitate to bombard me with all his fantastic ideas). I tried to listen but most of my limited attention span was taken up with the beautiful sight of the amusement park all lit up.

"Hold on tight, I'm gonna have to let go for a second!" Boris suddenly exclaims.

"Oka— _WHAT?!"_ a small shriek escapes my mouth as Boris' hands disappear from my legs and as a result my grip on him tightens. I feel gravity try and take effect as Boris leaves the ground and begins climbing up something with finesse at an alarming speed. My body practically melds itself to his as he continues climbing. Is he climbing? I don't even know what's happening. I'm not even scared of heights.

The disorientating feeling disappears suddenly and Boris somehow swings my body around to his front, cradling me in his arms a second before setting me down. I hadn't even realised my eyes were closed until I opened them and peered around.

"We're here!" Boris declares happily, swinging his arms about flamboyantly as he gestures around the room.

I stare, in awe. This place seems to do that a lot to me, make me speechless in awe that is. Boris' room... is awesome. Like really. His room is just so... Boris. The colour scheme consists of purples and pinks mixed with blacks and greys and the bright golden of the chains hanging in decoration in places from the ceiling to the walls. In several places skulls with cat ears pop up, adding a punk look. I grin as I see the rose-coloured pirate flag pinned to the wall crookedly, the skull having cat ears as well with golden chains splayed behind it. I try and hold in my amusement as I notice the stray balls of string and wool strewn about the floor. I snort as I bend down and pick up the one next to my foot.

"A cat through and through, huh?" I snigger, bringing another hand up to cover my mouth as the giggles begin to escape.

"Wha— hey, give that back!" Boris' expression is one of embarrassed shock as his cheeks tinge with pink and he snatches the ball from my hands. He looks mortified.

I bite my lip really hard and cover my mouth to hide my amusement, but my shoulders still shake with laughter. Boris notices. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! So what? Sometimes you just need a little string to calm down and unwind from the stress of the day— _stop laughing_!"

I double over, shaking entirely with my loud snickers. One arm clutches my side, the other clutches onto Boris' bicep so I don't fall over. His hands cover his increasingly red face. "Shiiiikkkiiiiii~" he whines childishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry— but it's just such a cat— a cat-like— bahahaha~!"

Boris lets out a grumbling huff, and with a still red face he moves over to where there is a purple lounge against the wall. It seems to have two backs opposite one another and the cushions between them, but as soon as he bends to pull some trigger the back opposite the wall falls down so it's like a bed. He plops down, crossing his arms and legs with a childish pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry Boris. It's just, that's such a— I mean, I'll try not to laugh again." I say, forcing myself not to giggle. I dance over to the bed and flop down backwards next to him, my legs hanging off the side. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Boris' mood changes instantly, like a switch has been flipped. "Oh yeah, you're staying over tonight!" he remembers with a bright grin. "Oh oh oh I know we can play a game, I have one of the old arcade games up here!"

I nod, excited. Boris turns it all on and pulls out the corded remotes, handing one to me. The game is sort of like Space Invaders, but _way_ pimped up. We play through a time change or so, with us ultimately coming to a tie—_again_. I roll over on the bed, hanging upside down for a second before I crash onto the ground.

"OW!"

"BAHAHAHAHA~" Boris cracks up, both of us dying in the game because neither of us are currently able to press pause.

I sit up, my face contorting into a mixture of a frown and a pout. It doesn't feel pretty but it's there for good until my butt and elbow stop hurting. I climb to my knees and rub my butt in a soothing, pain-reducing manner. "Meanie!"

I throw a nearby ball of string at him, my pout-frown deepening. "Don't make me bring up the string balls!"

Boris sobers at once, his cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red. "Shiki~" he whines, reminding me very much of the noise a cat makes when it wants something. I snigger at the thought.

My hands go to my hips before one points into the air in a victorious Superman pose. Victory is mine!

"Hey, what's this?"

I look down to see Boris picking up something from next to my knee, but in only the light the arcade game screen is giving off I can't tell just yet what it is. Then Boris holds it up and the familiar smooth edges give the object away.

A strangled noise escapes my lips as I make a lunge for it. "That's my iPod!" I cry, lunging again when Boris holds my beloved object of affection out of my reach.

"What's an 'i-po-d'?" Boris asks eagerly, features lit up in excited curiosity. I realise at this very moment that the only way this is gonna end is with Boris fiddling with my beloved music box. With a sigh, I relent, my whole body going slack on his. My face is on his shoulder, my left cheek contorting and mushing against it because I'm sliding backwards off his body.

"That thing." I reply, my voice sounding weird because my face is mushed against his strong shoulder. "It plays music, games and does some other stuff. It's a gadget from my world."

"That's so cool!" Boris exclaims jubilantly, twisting the object around so he can get a look at it from all angles.

I close my eyes so I don't see it if he breaks it. A small whimper escapes my throat. "Be careful with my baby." I simper.

"Shiki! Shiki! Show me how to use it!" he pleads, thrusting the thin piece of technology at me with a gleam in his golden honey eyes, the arcade game long forgotten.

I sigh before opening my eyes and giving the Cheshire Cat a grin. "Sure, why not?"

I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

It's about a half hour later that I realise I probably shouldn't have tempted fate like that as my iPod goes flying square out the window. I didn't even know Boris _had_ a window in here.

If you're wondering, my iPod just went flying because Boris and I both had a grip on it and were trying to grab it for ourselves so that we could have a go at one of the games. But no, because we're both _so stubborn_, my poor baby copped the end result and freaking _flew_ out the window.

"BABY NOOOOO~!" I cry, reaching hopelessly after it as though somehow my sheer willpower and desire to have it back safe in my arms will stop it from soaring away.

"Aha ha ha... eh...ugh." Boris sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, his mouth twisted nervously as he watches my iPod disappear into the night and then gives me this look like I'm a bomb about to go off.

But I instead do the opposite, deflating completely on the cat's purple lounge-bed in a broken, desolate heap.

"My poor baby..." tearless, dramatic sobs escape my lips. Funny enough, I'm not as upset as I probably should be. Eh, I'll just make Boris buy me something better. Yes, that can be his atonement.

"Ah... Shiki?" Boris nervously pokes my side, and repeats the motion when I don't respond. My whole body moves lifelessly with the force of his prod. Boris repeats my name, somewhat more alarmed than the previous time as the exclamation is accompanied by a gentle shake. "Shiki?!"

A long, tortured groan escapes me. "My baby... gone... please, I can't live on this planet anymore knowing my baby has been lost to this world's woeful wilderness."

Boris laughs, sounding relieved. "Oh thank catnip, I thought you were actually upset for a second there—"

I fix Boris with a pointed, emotionless, stony stare and his sentence dies out, golden eyes widening.

"Oh, so you are... upset... eheheh... heh... well, it wasn't _my_ fault—"

"It doesn't even matter anymore!" I wail brokenly. "Just let me lay here and _die_!"

"Sh-Shiki, please." Boris looks like he's torn between laughing and being concerned at my antics.

I try to reason with myself. I can't blame Boris. It's not his fault. Well, maybe it is a little bit— _no._ It's _not_ his fault. It's mostly mine for carrying the stupid thing around with me all the time, but that's not the point. I need... to let my baby go. I... I know it's going to be hard, but I have to do it. Besides, so long as it doesn't rain tonight I should be able to go out and scour the area for it tomorrow. Yes. Yes, I can do that. For now, just forget about it and the pain will disappear. Yes... yes... just like that... and now... poof!

I sling my body into a sitting position, all previous morbid thoughts having been forcefully made absent by yours truly. I shoot Boris a broad smile. "What're we doing next?" I ask cheerily, the positive emotion only about seventy per cent forced.

The bewildered look on Boris' face at my sudden, wild swing in moods says it all. I let out a laugh, choosing not to care about my iPod. Meh, I'll just save up and get a new one once I get back home. Right now Boris' friendship means more to me than a simple piece of technology that is easily replaced.

* * *

**So... I'm back-ish! I am extremely sorry for the late update, but the past few weeks I have had LOADS of assignments and assessments and it has been horrible. UGH so much maths. Anyhooz, I hope you like the update and again I am terribly sorry for the lateness! **

**_10 reviews _for the next chapter! I'll update again soon! Bai ;) **


End file.
